unconditionally
by hazelfields
Summary: jamas crei enamorarme como lo e echo de ella pero no se que hacer... pésima para los summary
1. Chapter 1

**Unconditionally**

-si la escoges a ella te olvidas de tu familia. Dijo mi madre con toda furia

No se como e llegado hasta aquí siempre e querido ser el centro de atención , ser la mejor, la mas popular , esa fue mi meta desde que llegue a Mckinley High School y lo conseguí, para eso me mostré como una perra con todos, no dejaba mostrar mis sentimientos.

Pero no contaba con que me iba a enamorar de una mujer y mucho menos de Marley Rose de la que todos se burlaban pero como me vuelve loca esos ojos azules que cada vez que los veía me perdía en un océano profundo y esa sonrisa que por muy mal que la tratara lograba volverla a mostrar.

La amaba pero mi familia era una muy católica para ellos la homosexualidad era una abominanación; me habían descubierto tenia que elegir

-yo…

_5 meces atrás _

había pasado una semana desde que Marley se había desmayado, ella iba caminando por los pasillos cuando la empujaron un grupo de animadoras haciendo que caerá al suelo

-Eres una obesa que no soporta su pasa. Las animadoras la empezaron a insultar y la granizaron, ella se fue al baño. Pero Kitty estaba ahí por primera vez sintió que algo se quebraba en ella se acerco a Marley

-¿estas bien?. Pregunto kitty, la castaña le contesto con negación.

La mas pequeña la ayudo a limpiarse sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules de ella y le dio una sonrisa sincera .


	2. Chapter 2

antes que nada soy nueva en esto y espero y les guste esta historia y los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivo autores

Unconditionally

Capitulo 2

Pov Marley

Cada mañana después del desmayo me miro al espejo diciéndome que soy hermosa pero no lo siento.

En el instituto no mucho a cambiado me siguen culpando por hacer perder a los new directions almeno ya no tanto y se que es por lo de Santana.

_**Flash back**_

Al día siguiente del incidente al entrar ala sala del glee club Tina y algunos miembro mas me empezaron a culpar

-tu no eres la nueva Rachel nos equivocamos contigo. Dijo Tina

-Por ser obesa perdimos. Le siguió una animadora así era unos insultos mas ofensivos que otros.

-¡BASTA! Si perdieron fue por sus inseguridades y el próximo que le diga algo ofensivo a Marley le aviente algún granizado o algo que se le asemeje enfermería será al lugar a donde parara . dijo Santana para sorpresa de todos.

-Santana tiene razón se volvieron inseguros y se confiaron. Dijo Finn

-Marley podemos hablar. Hablo santana; yo la asentí salimos y fui asta su casa pase al comedor y se sentó hizo un ademan para que yo lo hiciera.

-¿y de que quieres hable?. Pregunto

-por que lo haces .contesto

-Para ser como tu hermosa, delgada como tu.

-Eres hermosa y muy linda por dentro.

-claro que no lo dices por que tratas de animarme.

-si te lo digo es por que es cierto y yo se de chicas además si no lo fueras no estaría aquí tratándote de convencer pero aquí estoy .Me sonrojo - Se lo que es no querer aceptarte y se que somos casos diferentes por que para salir del closet tuve que esperar a un comercial que verían mis padres y al estar encerrada hice estupideces me acosté con Finn cuando era novio de Quinn en fin me volví una zorra y lo ocultaba en esa mascara de bitch para ocultarlo que pero cuando salí me sentí mejor, honesta con todos y sobre todo conmigo misma.

-Eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

- Se lo que rechazarte a ti mismo, y no quiero que cometas errores; te ayudare por que me agradas y por que siempre quise tener una hermanita así que si necesitas algo estoy aquí,

-gracias.

_**Fin del flas back**_

Desde ese hablamos mas siento como alguien me empujan las animadoras .

-eres una obesa que no soporta su peso. Y tras decir eso me avientan un granizado. Estaba apunto de llorar pero salí directo al baño.

-¿esta bien?. Pregunta alguien volteo y es kitty contesto con negación; ella me ayuda a limpiarme pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y luego su sonrisa era hermosa.

-gracias . le dije

-¿qué tal la terapia?. Dijo kitty

-Apenas estoy iniciando el tratamiento.

-si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo.

-si gracias. Nos quedamos mirando quería besarla pero sonó el timbre

-debería irme te veo luego. Dijo antes de que se fuera la abrace unos segundo se sentía bien y le agradecí ella salió del baño primo sin decir nada.


End file.
